Like You
by JediVana
Summary: Sola still struggles with the death of Padme and slowly learns how to cope.


_"Like You"_

Sola Naberrie sat among the gravestones, staring at one in particular.

**Beloved Daughter, Sister, and Queen **

**May She Rest In Peace**

**PADMÉ NABERRIE AMIDALA**

Sola stifled a sob as she left the wilting flowers on the gravestone. It had been five long years since her sister's body was brought to her family with no explanation as to her death.

_Stay low._

_Soft, dark, and dreamless,_

_Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness._

_I hate me,_

_For breathing without you._

_I don't want to feel anymore for you._

Sola felt numb. She felt that it was the Republics fault for her death and now it didn't even exist any more. She had no one to take the frustration, anger and pain out on. Her own husband died in the war because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and now her own daughter was serving as Queen, just like her dear Aunt before her. Not that it mattered much; the Queen was just a figurehead for the Emperor who had complete control of the system.

_Grieving for you,_

_I'm not grieving for you._

_Nothing real love can't undo,_

_And though I may have lost my way,_

_All paths lead straight to you._

Sola felt the gaze of her other daughter on her and she slowly backed away before turning her back on the offending stone. The tears slowly fell as she was taken into the arms of her daughter where she openly sobbed.

_I long to be like you,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

So much had happened since Padmé died. Sola buried her husband in a small private ceremony when she finally got his body back. Her own mother died not a year ago and she had gotten to the breaking point.

She was near her edge when she received a Holo from Bail Organa. She had never heard from him and the only reason she knew who he was was because he was a good friend of her sister's. He told her some amazing news. Leia was doing well and looked so much like her mother. Only Sola didn't know who Leia was.

_Halo,_

_Blinding wall between us._

_Melt away and leave us alone again._

_Humming, haunted somewhere out there._

_I believe our love can see us through in death._

It was all too confusing. It seemed that her dear baby sister was a mother and Sola an Aunt, but for the safety of both the child and mother they were hidden from the galaxy, from Padmé's family and the child's father who ever he was. Then Padmé's body appeared on their doorstep; a retreating form of what they thought was a Jedi fading into the Naboo night.

_I long to be like you,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you._

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,_

_I'm coming for you._

Sola shook her head against the thoughts. None of it made sense. The Jedi were outlaws and Padmé always followed the law, unless there was something about her dear sister that she didn't know.

_You're not alone,_

_No matter what they told you, you're not alone._

_I'll be right beside you forevermore._

Sola walked into the small modest homestead and totally ignoring her Queen daughter and her entourage she stepped into the kitchen to where her father stood making tea.

"How was the cemetery?" he asked.

She didn't answer, but instead started making a cup of her own.

_I long to be like you, sis,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you did._

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you._

"Sola, you have to stop this! You are doing yourself no good by dwelling on the past. I know for a fact that your mother, Darred, or Padmé –"

"How can you know, Dad?" The teapot crashed to the counter. "How can you know what they would want? Did you ask them? Because I didn't. They were gone by the time I decided I had to talk to them. Padmé Long before. She had a family, Dad, one that we didn't know about."

Her father's answer surprised her. "I know."

"What?"

"I said I know. As for the reason I know what they would want, at least Padmé is this." He handed her a worn letter addressed to her, her mother and Father.

_And as we lay in silent bliss,_

_I know you remember me._

_I long to be like you,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you._

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,_

_I'm coming for you._

She never got around to reading the letter. It wasn't worth it. Nothing Padmé had to say would curb her grief. It had festered for far too long. She lived a half-life until word reached Naboo about a farm boy by the name of Skywalker and a Princess by the name of Organa had assisted in the defeat of the first death star.

It curbed the darkness and she finally understood what Padmé had gone through the last months of her life and what grief Padmé had when her own Husband, because she finally read the letter, had turned to the dark side. It wasn't much, but the grief ebbed a little.

The thing was that Sola still wanted to be like her.

_Like you…_

A/N: I honestly don't know where this story came from. I was listening to the song (which isn't mine; that's Evanescence) and the thought struck me that Sola (not mine; George Lucas.) might feel the same way about Padmé (SOOOOOOOO not mine; again George Lucas.) and the abruptness of her death. All this was midnight inspiration. I love midnight Inspiration. Now can you, Inspiration, help me with my other work? … Maybe? …

Vàna Out!

February 5th, 2007

A/N 2: A long time ago a review was submitted about the long moments with just lyrics. When I finally got around to looking at it I figured the reviewer was right and I fixed it. Looking back I also realized that it makes a little more sense this way. Have fun and leave a message!

Updated: June 4, 2007


End file.
